The baby assassin - Sunny Baudelaire
by Lolerator
Summary: Just a one-shot that I made for my English homework ;) T for death scene. In my story, Sunny Baudelaire is an assassin. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Series of Unfortunate Events, as you very well know - Lemony Snicket does :)


When you think of an assassin, you probably think of a black-clad figure moving through the shadows, and not a cute, innocent-looking baby in a pink onesie.

Sunny Baudelaire looks like an ordinary one-year-old girl if you were to glance at her – playing with her toys in a yellow crib with planets spinning around her head, and a small box playing a lullaby.

Only she knew what those innocent-looking teddies REALLY contained – and I assure you, it is not stuffing. No, they contained machine guns, sniper rifles. Her most important weapon, though, was her dummy.

Wow. That's a lot of toys.

Anyway, one fine summer's day, Sunny received a letter with a stamp saying, "TOP SECRET. DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE THE INTENDED RECEIPTANT" upon the crisp, official-looking envelope. Inside, it said;

"To Sunny Baudelaire,

It is with great honour that I invite you to dine with me at the White House. We have a very important subject to discuss. Meet me there at 1900 on the sixth of November.

Sincerely,

Mr Alfred Jacobs. A. Jacobs "

Confused? You should be.

Let me explain: Sunny Baudelaire is no ordinary child, as I am sure you have guessed. She is, in fact, an assassin.

And she is about to go on her 100th mission.

Sunny drove herself all the way from New York, where she lived, to the White House. After a moment, the grand silver gates in front of her parted to reveal a long driveway. Five minutes late, she was escorted into Mr Jacobs' study

"Ah, Miss Baudelaire. Please sit down. Would you care for a drink?"

When she nodded, Mr Jacobs snapped his fingers. Immediately, a servant with a suit on appeared in the doorway.

"Two vodkas please."

The servant bowed and quickly exited the room.

"So... Miss Baudelaire. This important subject – Hannah Grindle. She is arriving in Japan next week to launch her new shoe brand, Killer Shoes. I expect you to go Tokyo and kill her – preferably the day after the launch. That means you have a week to form a plan."

Sunny nodded. She knew not to ask why she needed to kill. This man could be dangerous when angered.

After dinner, which was lovely, as everything was in the White House, Sunny drove home, her head racing. She was leaving for Tokyo, Japan in 2 days. This gave her a week to form a plan to assassinate Hannah Grindle.

Sunny smirked at this thought. Hannah Grindle was a shoe designer from London. Sunny thought that the fashion business was a waste of money and completely pointless – after all, she practically LIVED in her pink baby suit.

With that, the Manhattan skyline appeared before Sunny, with the sun rising behind it. Sunny had driven through the night.

48 hours later, Sunny was in JFK airport, which was packed with people. Not that this was a problem for her – she simply weaved between the hurrying legs. She was a baby on a mission – and I mean literally.

The Tokyo flight was on time – a rare occurrence. Every seat was used up, probably due to the shoe launch. Lots of young women were chatting excitedly and checking their makeup every two minutes. Unfortunately for her, Sunny was stuck next to a big group of them as a result of booking her seat late. She had the last seat available on the flight.

This is going to be a long night, she thought.

14 long, sleepless hours later (those women must have been drinking coffee, Sunny had reckoned), she FINALLY got off of the plane. Stretching her legs, she looked around her. There were planes everywhere – in the sky, taking off, landing.

Now Sunny just had to get past Customs with her "teddy bears".

This turned out to be quite a task – the Japanese, being experts in technology, had a top-notch security system. After several minutes (a long time to an assassin or a spy), Sunny managed to break in and disable the system without anyone catching her.

Sunny had entered her hotel room that was only a few rooms away from the suite that Hannah would arrive in a few days later.

And by then, Sunny had formed a plan.

Eventually, the day of the assassination dawned. It was a rainy, stormy day. Perfect weather – Hannah wouldn't leave her room, Sunny had theorized.

And right she was. Hannah Grindle was currently draped across her luxurious sofa in her suite, reflecting on the past 24 hours. The Japanese people (and everyone else who had attended the launch) had loved her fresh, modern designs. The shoes were comfy, practical and pretty – a combination rarely pulled off.

As she was rolling (metaphorically, of course) in her self-satisfaction, Hannah heard a piteous cry outside. She stood up and went to the door, fumbling with the lock for a moment, before throwing open the door.

Outside, she saw a blonde haired child that was scarcely older than a year, sitting on the floor and crying her little eyes out. Poor thing, Hannah thought. Having always had a soft spot for babies and crying people, Hannah picked up the small child and carried her into the suite.

After placing the child on the sofa, Hannah disappeared to call the reception to report the "missing" baby.

Meanwhile, Sunny used Hannah's momentary absence to disable the CCTV cameras in her suite, which was completed easily.

Hannah shortly returned to find the child crying again. Wandering what to do, she picked up the baby. She then noticed a dummy around her neck that she hadn't noticed before.

Sunny inwardly smirked as the dummy was placed in her mouth. Her plan was going well.

Without warning, Sunny bit hard on the squishy dummy. Hannah didn't even have time to look shocked before she was shot and dropped like a stone.

On the plane back to New York, Jessica Ward, an air hostess, was handing out newspapers to passengers when a headline caught her attention.

KILLER SHOES BOSS DIES IN HOTEL ROOM

Jessica saddened by this fact, as she had attended the shoe launch and was an instant fan. Intrigued, she read on.

Killer Shoes boss and founder, Hannah Grindle, was found dead yesterday afternoon.

Her body was found by a staff member at Hotel Park Hyatt. In an interview earlier today, he said it was a "terrible ordeal" and that he "wished" that it was not he who found the body.

Hannah Grindle was found with a gun in her hand. No one knows if this was suicide or suicide was set up by an assassin, due to some technical difficulties concerning the CCTV cameras in her room. They were disabled shortly before she was found dead.

Victoria "Classy" Jacobs, the American president's wife, will now be taking over Killer Heels.

Well, Sunny thought as she read the end of the article. At least that explains why Mr Jacobs wanted her killed.


End file.
